Sneaky love
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Takes place before and during clint worked at shield and no Laura cause of the pairing
1. One

"Agent Maria hill" said Hawkeye

"Who are you and how do you know my name" asked Maria raising her gun and pointing it at her opponent as she watched him wak towards her

"Relax Hill" he said pushing her gun down and they looked each other in the eyes for a moment before they heard Fury yell

"See you next time for our date" he whispered and ran in to the darkness before fury came and saw her in a daze

"Hill what's the matter" asked fury stepping in front of her so she would snap out of her daze

"I saw a man" said Maria still sort of in a daze

"What did he say to you" asked Fury

"He said Agent Maria Hill and he told me to relax and pushed my gun down and when you called my name hhe said see you next time for our date" said Maria still looking in to the darkness

"He knows your name so he's going to contact you and when he does ask if you can meet him" said Fury and Maria just nodded her agreement still trying to figure out why he wouldn't get out of her head


	2. Two

"Agent Hill" said Agent 13

"Yes 13" said Maria

"Um someone's calling you" said 13 and she continued "the thing I have to tell you can wait it's not urgent" she said

"Okay thanks" said Maria walking in to a empty storage room and she answered her phone

**_On the phone_**

_Hello_

_Agent _

_Who are you_

_Sorry can't tell you that _

_What_

_Okay listen we can meet tonight if you want answers _

_Where _

_The abondoned building we first met_

_I'll be there,what time_

_Anytime you want_

And with that they both hung up and weirdly enough she wasn't that surprised that she liked that call and she kind of had a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time and she knew what it was and the last time that happened he shot her and made it impossible for her to hold a rifle so she had to give up her job as a S.h.i.e.l.d assassin, so Director Fury who was like a father to her gave her the job as a field Agent and she felt like if she could help this guy he could be a good Agent for the Avenger initiative project just like she was I mean she could be in the project but when Fury offered she quickly denied because it didn't feel right because she was the best Agent there could be another girl out their ready to be a part of something bigger than life itself to save lives is the biggest and best thing you can do in life so she was going to meet this guy tonight figure out some stuff and see if he had what it takes

**With Clint**

"So you called her" said a woman with fiery red hair

"Yeah she said she'd meet me but as far as she knows it's because she wants answers but I know there's something bothering her but I don't know what it is I hope I find out so Natasha" said Clint

"So no thank you for going to shield figuring out which Shield agent would be perfect for you ringing her observing her for two months than reporting back to you" said Natasha sarcastically

"Thanks Nat" said Clint giving her a hug

"No problem your like a brother to me you know I'd do anything for you" Natasha continued "go get ready it's basically a date and this time tell her your name" she said jumping out of the window and on to the fire escape

**The meeting**

When Clint arrived he saw Maria standing in the building looking around she seemed to find it quite interesting or she has seen it before he knows what kind of guy she's in to which would be kind and caring but he also knew about her past a man she was with romantically and it turns out he worked for a organasation called hydra and in the end when she tried to stop him he shot her so she couldn't be an Assassin anymore so her director made her a field agent he snuck in from behind her

"Hey hillside" said Clint cheerfully

"Don't call me that" said Maria

"Woah there hillside" said Clint jokingly

"So I want my answers" said Maria

"Okay my name is Clint and I have a friend who went through your files at shield" said Clint

"Who is this friend" said Maria

"Sorry I can't tell you out of respect of that said friend" said Clint

"One more thing" said Maria

"Sure" said Clint

"Your friends name is Natasha Romanoff she is a ex-Russian spy who is now officially a assassin working for hydra and the red room" said Maria

"How did you-" said Clint

"She's not very good at being a spy if she doesn't cover her tracks because I saw her going in to the file room and did a facial recognition" said Maria

"Impressive ex-assassin" said Clint

"Not too shabby yourself Clint" said Maria then a bullet passed through them Clint grabbed his bow and a arrow and Maria well you'll see

"Hillside what are you doing" said Clint

"Getting this" said Maria standing up and aiming her weapon at her target

"I thought you couldn't shoot rifles" said Clint

"At the time I couldn't it says that in my file I haven't held one of these in years" said Maria taking her shot and watching the bullet collide with her targets head

"Nice shot" said Clint

"Thanks" said Maria

"Meet me tomorrow in a new place this ones obviously been compromised" said Clint following Maria

"I have a place don't tell anybody I'll send you the address" said Maria sending the address

"Thanks see you tomorrow same time" said Clint running in to the darkness and Maria just walked away back towards her apartment and she knew what the feeling was she just didn't want to say it out loud


	3. Three

It has been three months since the shootout and since Clint found out Maria could actually used a rifle and every night they meet every and fury said they can meet once a week which is authorized by Shield but basically every night he knows she has a bit of a crush on him but it doesn't really bother him anyway Maria and her best friend Miranda May who is also her roommate are at their apartment just talking which is normal for two female shield agents who have to Hell and back

"So what's his name" said Miranda

"What I don't think of him that way" said Maria

"Okay then why have you been visiting him every day this week except for tonight" said Miranda

"There might be some feelings" Maria mumbled

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you did you say there might be some feelings or he's just a part of a mission" said Miranda

"Fine I said there might be some feelings and I have been through hell when it came to relationships I was pretty bad I mean the one guy I went out with ended up shooting me so I get your point I should get three hundred cats and then when I'm 80 years old and all of my cats are dead I will get a bunch of snakes call them my babies and people will call me crazy snake man and children will run by my door and I will die alone" said Maria

"Wow If your going to get a bunch of snakes we might not get along and I was going to ask you to tell me what he's like" said Miranda grabbing the bottle of wine and drinking it

"He's amazingly charming and kind of caring and handsome and smart" said Maria

"Sound like someone's in love" said Miranda

"What no" said Maris in defence

"Then what don't you like about him" said Miranda

"That he calls me hillside" said Maria and saw the look on Miranda's face "give me the bottle" said Maria and Miranda just handed it to her

"Yeah I'm going to gym to bed and do t get too drunk we still have to go to work tomorrow" said Miranda getting up and walking in to her room

**With Clint**

Clint was sitting on the fire escape of Maria's apartment and he did this a lot and today he heard Maria and get friend Miranda and is a bit shocked at the news he knew Maria had a crush on him but in love he never expected that

"Oh Hillside" Clint said to himself before taking off towards his apartment

**At Clints apartment **

"Hey Clint were you off with your girlfriend" said Natasha

"Nat, Hill is in love with me" said Clint shocked

"How do you know this you were just sitting out side of their window" said Natasha

"Their window was open and she said that I'm amazingly charming and kind of caring and and handsome and smart" said Clint

"And you got love from all of that" said Natasha

"Her friend said sounds like someone's in love and then Hill said what no and her friend said then what don't you like about him and she said its cause I call her hillside and then she asked her friend to hand her the bottle of wine they were drinking out of" said Clint

"Okay to make sure your not just in shock what do you like about her" said Natasha

"She's pretty and smart and kind and caring and her smile it's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen" said Clint

"Okay what don't you like about her" said Natasha

"That she doesn't like that I call her Hillside" said Clint

"Yeah you were just in shock your head over heels in love with her" said Natasha


	4. Four

"Hillside" said Clint walking towards the centre of their destination

"Clint" said Maria walking towards Clint and stopping a good 5 feet away from him

"So what is it that brings us together this time" said Clint

"I have proposition for you" said Maria

"What is it" said Clint

"My director Fury I told him I have a friend who would be good for the project that were working on and that if that friend wanted to he could work for him and Fury agreed" said Maria

"You want me to work for Shield" asked Clint

"Yeah sure if you want to" said Maria

"Sure" said Clint

"Okay" said Maria

"Hillside your calling wasn't the only reason I wanted to meet with you" said Clint

"Really" said Maria watching Clint nod and then he walked towards her and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back

"And" said Maria

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now" said Clint


	5. Five

"Hill Barton stop messing around" said Fury he seemed to have walked in on them kissing and it seemed to bother him a lot

"Yes sir" said Maria trying not to laugh and leaving the room

"Barton stay out of Hills mouth" said Fury

"Director it's not what you think" said Clint

"How do you know what I think" said Fury looking Clint up and down

"I love her and I just want her to know I don't care what others think I just hope she feels the same way" said Clint

"Well don't do anything about it here this is a work place not a kissing booth" said Fury

"Yes sir" said Clint

"Anyway I need you to go on a mission" said Fury

"Okay" said Clint

"An assassination" said Fury

"That's my cup of tea" said Clint

"There's a Russian operative her name is Natalia Romanova but her alias is Natasha Romanoff she has been breaking into places all over the world" said Fury

"What's her current location" said Clint

"New Mexico you'll be there for two weeks" said Fury

"Okay" said Clint

**After work**

"So Hillside" said Clint

"yeah" said Maria

I have a mission in New Mexico for two weeks" said Clint

"What's the mission" asked Maria

"Assassination" said Clint

"Who" asked Maria

"Man for a little person you ask a lot of questions" said Clint with a laugh

"Shut up" said Maria pushing Clint and then as he fell he grabbed her hand so she would go down too "so seriously who" Maria said standing up and giving Clint a hand

"Natalie Romanova or also known by her alias as Natasha Romanoff she's a Russian operative working for the red room and so I have to Assassinate her" said Clint grabbing her hand

"Wait isn't she the one that went through my files at shield" said Maria

"Yep" said Clint sighing

"Listen don't assassinate her bring her back to base and while your gone I'll talk to Fury and see if he thinks she's good for a field agent and convince him somehow to let her in to shield" said Maria

"Okay I can deal with the that" said Clint

**Two hours later **

"So when do you leave" asked Maria

"Tomorrow morning at seven" said Clint

"That's good cause I have something to tell you" said Maria

"And that would be" asked Clint playfully and grabbing Maria by the waist and pulling her close and she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck

"That i love you" said Maria

"And that would make me love you" said Clint and then they kissed

"I really gotta go now though but only because Fury will be pretty mad if I show up half out of my wits" said Clint giving her a quick kiss and walking towards his apartment and she walked towards hers

**In Maria's apartment**

As soon as Maria got inside she sat down in front of the door and sighed

"Looks like you've had the time of your life" said Miranda

"I think I did" said Maria

"Well tell me about it" said Miranda

"Okay so he said he had to go to New Mexico for a mission and it would be two weeks and I asked him what's the mission and he said for a little person you ask a lot of questions and and it was an Assassination and I said shut up and then he said Natalia Romanova ar as Natasha Romanoff she's a Russian operative working for The Red room and then two hours later I asked him when does he leave and he said seven tomorrow morning and then I was all that's good cause I have something to tell you and he said and that would be then he pulled me close after grabbing my waist and i said that I love you and he said and the would make me love you and we kissed and after the kiss he said I really gotta go now but only because Fury will be mad if I show up and I'm half out of my wits and then he quickly kissed me and then disappeared and I came back here" said Maria

"And that's bad" said Miranda

"No" said Maria

"Anyway I heard about you and Clint kissing in the locker room and Fury walked in on you,man that was priceless" said Miranda with a laugh

"Are you the only one that knows about that" asked Maria

"Other than Coulson, yeah" said Miranda

"That's good, I'm going to take a shower" said Maria getting up and walking to the washroom


	6. Six

It's the day Clints coming back from New Mexico and here Maria is sitting in the spot that her and Clint had their first kiss and she was waiting for him to come back and then she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a twig snap

"Clint" said Maria turning around and saw that nobody was there so she turned around only to be knocked out

**Three hours later**

"Barton" said Fury

"Sir" said Clint

"Where is she" said Fury

"Right there" Clint continued "where's Hill" he asked

"I don't know she was suppose to be back two hours ago" said Fury

"Agent Barton and Director I have some disturbing news" said Agent 13

"What is it" asked Clint

"Agent Hill has been kidnapped by some Hydra goons" said Agent 13

"Where" said Clint

"An old Stark industries warehouse" said Agent 13

"Where is it" said Clint

"Outside of New York" said Agent 13

"I'm on it" said Clint going out of the door

**At the warehouse**

"Let me go" said Maria as she bangs on the glass she's stuck in a glass cage that fills with water at the press of a button

"Sorry sweetheart i can't do that" said a Hydra goon and then he presses the button and the cage starts to fill

"No let me out you idiot" Maria said feeling rushed as the water is up to her waist

"I'm not an idiot and plus I'll let you go as soon as your boyfriend gets here and after I kill him" said The Hydra goon and by this time the water is up to her Elbows

"Please do you know how many people say that and never go through with the idea" said Maria

"Well I'm not people, any last words" said the goon As the water has made it past her face now and she is drowning and the last thing she saw before she blacked out is a red light going off and then complete darkness

"Shoot" said Clint

"What" said Natasha

"I can't get in" said Clint pounding on the glass

"Stop" said Natasha

"What" said Clint

"Stop hitting the glass the cage has a self-destruct sequence and instead of reviving her we will be picking up pieces of her and putting them in a bag" said Natasha

"Then what do we do" said Clint

"Look" said Natasha

"There's a button" said Clint confused

"No,go stand by the door" said Natasha pressing a button and the door opened and a bunch of water came out of the cage and then Maria came out and landed in Clints arms

"Give her CPR" said Natasha coming around and Clint started CPR and then five minuetes later Maria spit up a bunch of water and laid her head back down

"Am I dead yet" said Maria

"No not yet" said Clint and continued "are you ready to get up" he said

"Sure" said Maria standing up and then she felt a sharp pain in her ribs "on second thought maybe we should stay here for a while" she said sitting back down

"Why would we do that" said Natasha

"I don't know" said Maria

"Where does it hurt" said Clint

"My ribs" said Maria wincing in pain as Clint touched her ribs

"How do you think this happened" said Clint

"I kept waking up and getting knocked out while I was being dragged" said Maria

"Well the only way it's going to be properly treated is if you get up" said Natasha

"Alright fine" said Maria taking Clints hand and getting up still holding her ribs

**Two days later**

"How are you" asked Clint

"Apart from the broken ribs perfectly healthy" said Maria

"That's good" said Clint

"How's Natasha holding up" said Maria

"I don't know I thought you were coming back to work today" said Clint

"Fury said I can't come to work in case my injuries get worse and he said if I do I'll have to go find the most irritating Avenger for the project" said Maria

"Man he can be intense at times" said Clint

"Yeah especially if he's a father figure to you and plus before his wife left him they became my foster parents" said Maria

"He's your foster father" said Clint

"Yeah" said Maria

"And you never told me" said Clint

"I didn't think it was important we don't act like a family would" said Maria

"Really" said Clint confused to why he never that his girlfriend didn't tell him

"Did you really know that he was my foster parent" said Maria

"You gotta point there" said Clint

"Anyway before Fury yells I better get going see you later" said Maria walking away after giving Clint a quick kiss

"You know exactly what she's doing don't you" said Natasha

"Yeah" said Clint

"What is she doing then" said Natasha

"Her sister used to be a shield Assassin before she retired to be with her family so her and her sister are going to find a secluded place and train" said Clint

"Sounds fun" said Natasha

"Probably is but she only trains when she's having a problem" said Clint

"And you think something's wrong" said Natasha

"No, I know some thing is wrong" said Clint

"And what would be wrong" said Natasha

"She has Grey under her eyes she hasn't slept much in the last two days which means she either refuses to sleep or she has night mares about the day she was kidnapped and its almost impossible to get rid of them or comfort her" said Clint

"And you know this how" said Natasha

"Sometimes I get worried about her and go to check on her and I can hear her and every time it breaks my heart a little" said Clint

"Maybe you should talk about it even in the red room if you had a relationship before you had to kill the person you were in a relationship with, if something was bothering them you had to talk about it" said Natasha

"Your pretty nice for a person raised by heartless people and for someone raised to kill" said Clint

"Thanks" said Natasha walking away


	7. Seven

It's been weeks since the day Maria was kidnapped and Clint really wants to talk to her so he knows where she is at that moment so he's observing her and then he's going to talk to her as Clint notices she's at peace he jumps down from the tree he's on quietly so she knows he's walking not jumping off of a branch and he makes his way towards her and sits down beside her

"You were observing me" said Maria

"How'd you know" asked Clint

"I heard you jump off the branch" said Maria looking out over the meadow

"Oh" Clint continued "we should talk" he asked

"Okay" said Maria looking at him

"Those nightmares you have what are they usually about" said Clint

"I don't remember I haven't had them for weeks" said Maria

"Don't lie to me, I know your still having them" said Clint as he watched her turn her head away

"How" asked Maria

"I get worried about you so I go check and I can hear you" said Clint "you can tell me when you're ready"

"I should have told you sooner" said Maria

"You wouldn't have to, I was just worried about you it all depends on when your ready" said Clint

"No, Clint if I told you sooner they wouldn't have gotten worse" said Maria

"How bad are they" asked Clint

"Terrible it's hard for me to even sleep" said Maria

"What are they about" said Clint

"They're mostly about when I was kidnapped except it changes and I die" said Maria

"And the other times" said Clint

"It's in the future I have a daughter and we're playing in the field and she's walking around looking at the flowers and she says something but I can never figure it out and then you come and sit beside me I look away for one minuete and she's gone and I hear this awful scream and then we go towards the source and there is the cold dead body of a three year old girl" said Maria

"You don't have to worry about that" said Clint brushing his fingers through her hair

"What do you mean I don't have to worry about it, I mean you never know I could end up pregnant in two weeks from now and then three years later, there's the cold dead body of my three year old daughter" said Maria and Clint just froze a little

"W-w-well I don't think they will happen for a while" said Clint stuttering

"Relax I'm not really thinking about it" said Maria

"It's not that I wouldn't want to have a kid with you, it's just really soon in our relationship" said Clint

"I know" said Maria laying on her back and looking at the clouds

"Do you think that the nightmares came from a fear of losing me" asked Clint

"I don't know probably, yeah" said Maria

"You know it's impossible for you to lose me" said Clint

"Yeah" said Maria

"And that a baby is going to happen light years in the future" said Clint brushing his finger through her hair again

"I wouldn't say light years but in the future" said Maria

"How do you think it would be like" said Clint

"What do you mean" said Maria

"To have a kid" said Clint still brushing his fingers through her hair

"Yeah I have it's nice to think about" said Maria

"Yeah it is, but I mean really thought about it like with details" said Clint as Maria shifts uncomfortably

"Um, we would live in a safe house so nobody expects it and it would be a girl and we'd bring her to work so we could drop her off at daycare and then after work we would pick her up and take her home and eventually I would teach her how to punch and do martial arts and you would teach her how to shoot and use weapons" said Maria

"That's even better than what I was thinking" said Clint

"Really" said Maria

"Yeah,we wouldn't be married cause we wouldnt need any extra responsibility and it would be pretty cool" said Clint

"I like yours, it's a nice thought" said Maria

"Really, I like yours more it has more detail" said Clint


	8. Eight

"Did you talk to her" said Natasha

"Yes among other things" said Clint

"Ew gross" said Natasha

"Nat, we talked about other stuff too" said Clint

"Oh, like what" said Natahsa

"What it would be like to have a kid" said Clint

"Huh, it's too bad you haven't married her yet" said Natahsa

"Shut up" said Clint

"Clint I'm serious" said Natasha

"She thinks it's too soon" said Clint

"What did you say, when she mentioned kids" said Natasha

"Well that's light years away" said Clint

"Exactly" said Natasha

"And then I got used to the idea and thought about throughly and it was a good idea" said Clint

"What was your idea" said Natasha

"Well we wouldn't be married and it would be a girl and you know we'd just be happy" said Clint

"Huh, interesting" said Natasha

"What, she said it's a nice idea" said Clint

"Okay,what was her idea" said Natasha

"A safe house outside of the city, we would take our daughter to daycare and then after pick her up and take her home, eventually Hill will teach her how to punch and martial arts and I will teach her how to use a weapon and shoot" said Clint

"Actually that's a brilliant idea, she's pretty smart" said Natasha

"She's kind and smart, she loves me, we have a lot in common and we have a mutual understanding of each other and we can read the others face with out words" said Clint

"Wow, that's-that's love like fake stupid fairy-tale love" said Natasha

"Sure, that's what it is" said Clint organizing a bag

"Anyway what are you doing" said Natasha

"I'm getting ready to go we have a mission in a couple hours" said Clint

"Oh cool, Agents Romanoff and Barton at it again" said Natasha

"Actually, it's Agents Romanoff Barton and Hill" said Clint

"Okay, now that sounds even better" said Natasha

"Yeah, I'm actually going to get her" said Clint

"Does her friend know" said Natasha

"I'm basically sneaking her out of her apartment, because her friend really wanted to be in this mission" said Clint

"You guys are probably gonna have some alone time on this mission" said Natasha

"What, no, why would you say that" said Clint

"Well, I don't know it was just kind of obvious, i mean you guys talk about kids the day before and saying you want kids and neither of you want to be married yet" said Natasha

"Oh, well I guess it's kind of obvious, anyway I gotta go" said Clint

"Okay see you when you get back" said Natasha

**With Clint **

"Hey Hillside we gotta go" said Clint

"I'm coming" said Maria running towards Clint

"What took you so long" said Clint holding a hand out

"I was trying to find more black clothes" said Maria grabbing Clints hand

"How would it take you that long to find black clothes" said Clint

"If you knew how much white clothes I have you would agree" said Maria

"You packed clothes for undercover right?" said Clint

"Like a wig and dresses or nice clothes and not so nice clothes" said Maria

"Exactly, any way we better get going or Fury will have our heads" said Clint

"Yeah" said Maria

**With Natasha **

"Fury maybe I should just go ahead" said Natasha

"They'll be here soon" said Fury

"Thank god" said Natasha

"Sorry we're late, Nat" said Clint

"It's okay,Fury has individual missions for the three of us, he won't tell me mine" said Natasha

"We might as well find out" said Clint walking towards Fury's office

"Hill, you will be recruiting Stark after a week of observation, Romanoff you will be recruiting Steve Rogers and Barton you will be watching Banner and recruiting" said Fury

"And sir who will you be recruiting" said Maria

"Thor odinson" said Fury "but that won't be for a few days" he said

"We should get going" said Natasha

"Uh, Nat we gotta gear up first" said Clint

"Right I gotta pack my combat gear" said Natasha going towards the armoury

"Don't you have to wear your combat gear" said Clint

"Right and then to keep up with him I need to stay out of my combat suit" said Natasha

"Any way, Hillside what's your plan" said Clint

"I'm going to be his assistant and eventually tell him" said Maria "what's your plan" she asked

"Tranquilize him and bring him back here" said Clint

"So your mission will be two days tops and ours will take weeks" said Natasha

"I have to help one of you guyssaid Clint

"And which one of us would that be" said Natasha

"Whatever one needs help" said Clint

"So who ever calls first" said Maria

"Basically yeah" said Clint

"Meet you guys out there" said Natasha walking out of the room

"Make sure I call you first" said Maria zipping up combat boots

"I will, don't worry and the best part is, he'll have no clue" said Clint

"No, to be honest the best part's going to be when I attack his driver when he asks me to box" said Maria grabbing her bag and walking out of the room

" aren't you forgetting something" asked Clint

"Not that I know of" said Maria

"Really" said Clint

"Oh wait now I remember" said Maria stopping to turn around so Clint could catch up

"Why'd you sto-" asked Clint but before he could finish his sentence Maria kissed him

"Bye Clint" said Maria walking away leaving a stunned Clint


	9. Nine

"Hi I'm Pepper" said Pepper

"Hi, is Mr Stark here" asked Maria

"Yes, come in but first what's your name" said Pepper

"Natalie Romanova" said Maria

"Well come in Natalie" said Pepper "Tony" she yelled

"Yeah" said Tony while Boxing

"Can you come down from there" said Pepper

"Alright, Hap let's take a break" said Tony and Continued " who's this" he asked

"Natalie Romanova" said Maria shaking Starks hand

"Tony Stark" said Tony shaking Maria's hand "can you take my place" he asked

"Sure" said Maria getting in the box

**A few hours later**

Maria walked in to her hotel room at Seven forty five that evening and she was completely exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep and to be honest she kind of wishes that she had someone with her or someone to see in the morning but after all she's been through its kind of impossible Stark was really annoying and on top of it all she had to beat a man senseless because he was attacking her well not necessarily attacking her it's more or less of Boxing, anyway she was walking towards her bedroom

"Hillside" said Clint in the shadows as he watched her jump in to her combat stance

"Oh, Clint it's just you" said Maria relaxing a little

"Yeah, you nearly jumped out of your skin" said Clint walking towards her

"I wouldn't say jumped out of my skin, but alright" said Maria

"It took me awhile to find you, you sure keep a low profile" said Clint so close to Maria that she could feel his breath on her face

"Really" said Maria

"Yeah, but after I heard of the woman working for Stark with the name of Natalie Romanova I knew it was you" said Clint showing her a picture of her and stark shaking hands

"How did you get that" asked Maria

"I hacked in to Starks security cameras and found the photo and I was proven to be right when I heard someone speaking of you" said Clint

"Huh, and I remember finding this photo of you, I thought why would my boyfriend lie about his mission, when only a couple of hours ago he left to go to India and said he would be back tomorrow" said Maria showing him a video of him observing Banner at the moment she was speaking with this man

"You bitch" said a rather feminine voice punching Maria but failing in the attempts and then Maria grabbed the women's arm and threw her to the ground and then pulled her arm around her back and sat on the girls back

"Who sent you" said Maria

"I'm not telling you anything" said the women

"Alright" said Maria pulling the girls arm farther

"Fine, I don't know who she is but she sent me to assassinate you and the only way it would have worked by just being me and in your files it says that your in a relationship with a fellow agent who is a Assassin and goes by the name Hawkeye" said the woman

"What's your name" said Maria

"Marion, Marion hoister" she said

"Okay Marion hoister, you are now in custody of Shield" said Maria pressing a button and a bunch of agents burst through the door and knock miss Hoister out

"Thank you Agents, i will see you in a week and one day" said Maria watching them go out the door

"Finally some piece and quiet and time to sleep" Maria said to herself and got ready for bed


	10. Ten

"Miss, may I ask what is your name" said a man

"Natalie Romanova" said Maria

"Well miss may I compliment you on your beauty" said the man

"Why thank you Mr Stark" said Maria

"Miss Romanova, I am not Tony Stark I am Daniel Downey" he said

"Why would a man whom I've never heard of be at a benefit for Genius playboy or playgirl philanthropist, this man is none of those things" said Maria putting her newspaper down

"Well am I any of these things Agent" said the supposed Daniel

"There is very few people outside of my organization and that would be none so either you went through my files or you work with me now are you going to be honest with me or am I going to have to make you" said Maria

"I definitely work with you" said 'Daniel' his blue eyes shimmering in the light of the sun

"Coulson?" asked Maria

"No not him although he's your roommates boyfriend" said 'Daniel'

"Huh, then I don't know who your referring to but i must be going" said Maria getting up

**Six hours later**

It's 8:00 pm and Maria was walking in to her hotel room and she wasn't exhausted at all and it's not at all a bad thing, she walked in

"Clint" said Maria

"How'd you know" said Clint

"Clint you said Coulson is Miranda's boyfriend your only of the few people that know about it" said Maria

"Anyway why were you so tense when you walked in" said Clint

"Oh, yeah yesterday some one got in here and tried to Assassinate me by pretending to be you" said Maria casually

"Okay, that's strange and how did you know it was a imposter" said Clint

"I checked out a security camera in India and you were there and then she called me questionable name" said Maria

"Anyway I can keep up the Daniel Downey act, I met Stark" said Clint walking towards Maris

"He gave you his address and phone number didn't he" asked Maria

"Yeah, and almost all of the other women there" said Clint

"He does that l lot, even though he's engaged to Pepper Potts the new CEO of Stark industries" said Maria

"Red head green eyes" said Clint

"Yep" said Maria

"She's the only girl there he didn't give his number too, but you know that is until he disappeared and joined the race" said Clint

"Any way, Banners at shield" said Maria

"Yeah, and you should have seen what he did for them down there and he said if it will help other people he'd come, I didn't even have to tranquilize him" said Clint

"Wow,that's impressive, what did he do down there" asked Maria

"He was helping sick and hurt people as if they were his kids, it was amazing" said Clint and at that moment they heard a knock at the door

"I'll get it" said Maria walking to the door "Natasha what's up" she asked

"Um, I may have a couple of dead people and Steve Rogers in my car" said Natasha

"You didn't kill him, did you? asked Clint

"No I just knocked him out and put him in the backseat" said Natasha

"Go get a very large cart" said Maria and continued "and we'll wait for you down there so we can get him out of your car" she said and Natasha nodded and headed back down the stairs

"You have no idea Hillside" said Clint

"What" said Maria

"You have no idea" said Clint

"Hold it" said Maria

"Really, now" said Clint stopping

"What, not that" said Maria

"Then what we have to help Natasha she'll get arrested if any one sees what's in her car-" said Clint but he was cut off in his rant cause Maria kissed him


	11. Eleven

"So are we just going to watch him sleep or are we going to wake him up" asked Maria

"I don't know what it is, but I'm attracted to him" said Natasha looking at the sleeping formo, of Steve rogers

"Nat, he doesn't even know you" said Clint

"Okay, but still he's hot" said Natasha

"You know how I think of you as a sister" said Clint

"Yeah" said Natasha

M"Your making me want to throw up" said Clint m

"Sorry... Brother" said Natasha holding out her hands to hug him

"What" said Clint backing up a little

"Brother" said Natasha hugging him

"Aaww, Brother and sister" said Maria watching Natasha hug him

"This is just weird" said Clint

"Anyway, you two should get some sleep, I'll watch him" said Natasha

"Alright" said Clint walking out of the room

"So, if you like him so much could you tell me a bit about him I won't tell Clint" said Maria

"Well there isn't much I know about him except he's really nice and I remember specifically that Captain Americas Sheild was in his apartment so after I got him in my car I got the shield and left but he was nice he said he didn't want to start any trouble so I told him why i was there and well he thought I was lying to him and refused to come with me so I knocked him out" said Natasha

"Are you sure that he wasn't considering the idea" asked Maria

"Probably" Natasha continued "anyway you should be getting to sleep" she said

"Okay Goodnight" said Maria

"Goodnight" said Natasha

**Out in the living room**

"Hey" said Maria walking out of the bedroom and toward where Clint was laying

"Hey" said Clint looking at her

"So, how are you" asked Maria laying down next to Clint and putting her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest

"I'm really uncomfortable, How are you" asked Clint

"I'm okay,I'm really happy you're here though" said Maria

"I'm happy I'm here with you" said Clint breathing in the scent of her hair, they stayed like this for a while and eventually they fell asleep and in the morning Maria woke up first she didn't want to wake Clint up so she just stayed there and she finally realized how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be with him and then she knew he was awake and breathing on her

"Good morning" said Maria

"Good morning" said Clint


	12. Twelve

So Steve woke up and Natasha is constantly hitting on him and he has no clue and she always calls him Soldied oh and we figured out Steve has a sister named Grace and he knew she was in love with his friend just not completely sure which one and she was the Black Soldier

"Hillside" said Clint

"Hm, yeah" said Maria

"I have to talk to you" said Clint smiling

"Okay, calm down" said Maria with a laugh

"When do you get off" asked Clint

"Eight" said Maria

"you know where we're meeting" asked Clint

"Of course" said Maria

"Thanks, you won't regret spending time with me" said Clint giving Maria a quick kiss on the cheek and running off almost running in to another Agent and Natasha walked up behind her with Steve

"Somethings up with him" said Natasha

"Yeah, he's never up beat and excited or really even happy" said Steve

"Steve, Maria is Clint's girlfriend" said Natasha

"Oh, that explains it" said Steve

"What do you mean" asked Maria

"Well I remember he was mumbling something and I heard him he was saying finish the mission and go see Hillside" said Steve

"This is Hillside it's a nickname he calls her cause her name is Maria Hill" said Natasha

"What time is it" asked Maria

"It's 6:00,why" asked Natasha

"he wants to meet me tonight after I get off" said Maria

"Doesn't every boyfriend" said Natasha

"What, no I'm just going to get off at seven and I'll be there at seven thirty" said Maria

**An two hours later**

Maria was walking around her favourite place in the world even though she knew Clint was in a tree watching her yep she knew that he's been doing that since he arrived two minuetes ago she didn't know why he was just watching her sometimes she feels that he's a little overprotective sometimes but she loves him all the same but she didn't know why he was watching her and she was having enough of it

"Clint get down from the tree" said Maria and when he didn't get down from the tree, she wasn't happy

So she went over to the tree and looked up and realized it was fake "Clint" she yelled in fear that hydra kidnapped him or killed him or something and that fear made her yell his name again and the next time she screamed she was yelling where are you and collapsed in fear of what was happening and she hugged her knees and rocked back in forth and it was calming her the slightest bit but she pictured him dead in a hydra base and she started crying, she was so hurt that she didn't even hear Clint walking towards her he sat down beside her and held her until she stopped crying and she looked him in the eyes

"What happened" Clint asked holding her arms

"I came half an hour before I was supposed to and a doll that looked a lot like you showed up around eight o'clock and I called your name and no one answered so I yelled your name again and still no answer so I screamed where are you and still no body answered me still so I collapsed and cried because I thought Hydra killed or captured you" said Maria

"Hey, Hydra couldn't get me even if they tried, I'm nobody's experiment but you know who my Herat belongs to" said Clint

"Who" said Maria

"You, I'm crazy in love with you and I think you know if I believed in that stuff you are my true love and I will always love you even when I'm on my death my death bed and you and our kids are watching me die slowly" said Clint

"I'm crazy in love with you too, but don't ever talk about you dieing because it puts ideas in my head like say you have tuberculosis or cancer or something like that it just makes me think it's happening-" said Maria but she was cut off by Clint kissing her passionately she wasn't lieing too she is crazy in love with him she never gets him out of her head and even when she just saw him she misses him oh and the fact that she feels like the only girl in the world when she's with him and better yet she feels like the luckiest girl in the world when they're kissing or more likely she felt like a million bucks

"You done yet" said Clint and Maria nodded

"Of course I'm finished I mean you kissed me and you're my boyfriend and you're also the man I love so if course I'm don-" said Maria but she was yet again cut off by Clint kissing her again passionately

"Are you done _now_" said Clint and Maria nodded and they kissed again


	13. Thirteen

_"You're pregnant_

_"O-oh-Kay, thank you for your time"_

**End of flashback**

As Maria lays on the ground all alone thinking of all the possiblilites of which how she would raise her child she knows that Clint gets all weird at the mention of having kids but not exactly he said four months ago that it was too soon maybe it won't be but who knows anyway she was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Clint walking towards her as he sat down she was snapped out of her thoughts and she rolled over to face him she was pale and tired

"Hillside, what's wrong" asked Clint

"Nothing,I'm okay Clint I just wanna know how you are" said Maria

"I'm okay, and you're acting weird" said Clint

"No, I'm not being weird, I'm being normal" said Maria standing up and giving Clint a hand

"Okay, no offence but I know what you're like and this isn't normal for you, normal for you is happy and not always smiling like that" said Clint taking Maria's hand and getting up

"Okay, you're right, I am acting weird" said Maria

"Okay then what's up" said Clint

"I don't think you wanna know that" said Maria

"Why wouldn't I want to know that" said Clint

"I don't why don't I tell you light years away from now" said Maria with nervous laughter

"Why i mean light years is at least a thousand years at a time and the last time that word was used it was when we were talking about babies an- oh" said Clint

"What kind of oh is it" asked Maria

"You either want a baby or you are having a baby" said Clint

"Which one do you think it is" said Maria

"Want" said Clint watching her face go red

"Yeah okay" said Maria and Clint kissed her "what was that for" she said

"You're pregnant" said Clint

"How'd you know" asked Maria

"After I said you wanted a baby, your face went as red as an apple so I knew it was the opposite" said Clint

"Clint" said Maria

"Yeah" said Clint

"What are we going to do" asked Maria

"What do you mean what are we gonna do, we're having a baby" said Clint

"I mean living wise" said Maria

"Like where it's gonna live" said Clint

"Yes" said Maria

"I was kind of thinking with us and at my place" said Clint

"Okay, that works" said Maria

"I have a very important question" asked Clint

"Okay" said Maria

"Why were you laying on the ground in a fetal position" asks Clint

"I was afraid" said Maria

"Why" asked Clint

"I was afraid that you would freak out and not want to be involved" said Maria

"What makes you think that I would do that" said Clint

"Well when we mentioned babies last, you said they won't be for light years" said Maria

"Hillside I love you and when our baby is born I'll love it so much that not even a boyfriend or girlfriend will be good enough for it" said Clint

"I love you too, Clint but wouldn't you be afraid" said Maria

"About what" said Clint

"About being a father or about me having a miscarriage or something" said Maria

"Now I'm a little afraid, still excited to be a father but a little scared" said Clint

"Don't worry Clint I won't have a miscarriage well I'll try" said Maria


	14. Fourteen

It's been a couple of months and Maria was 5 months pregnant but you would never notice she was pregnant unless you were really close to her, she really didn't tell anybody except Fury and everyone that would eventually find out but they would be the only ones there wouldn't even be a file on the child and it wouldn't even be on their files any way right now she was laying on the grass looking out at the meadow, it was good cause Clint was way too excited he was talking about when the baby grows up and gets married and to be honest she just wanted her baby to stay a baby forever

"Hillside" said Clint

"Yeah" said Maria

"What are options for names" asked Clint

"Clint, calm down you're a little bit more than excited your beyond excited um your acting crazy and you're being a little obsessive when it comes to our baby and all I'm asking is for you too calm down and deep breaths" said Maria

"Okay, I can calm down" said Clint

"Wanna go for a walk" asked Maria

"Sure" said Clint getting up and helping Maria

"So you wanna hear something hilarious" said Maria

"Always" said Clint

"Natasha and I went on a mission once and it was just the two of us and she was sleeping and she started to talk and I couldn't make out what she said and I got closer and she said I love you Steve" said Maria laughing a little

"That's hilarious when was this" said Clint laughing a little

"I don't know like three months ago" said Maria

"Really, it's hard to believe that she actually is _in love _with him" said said Clint

"Clint, you know what it's like to be in love" said Maria

"I know but she just reminds me of a little sister I never had and I just want her to be happy" said Clint

"Clint, maybe she will be happy if she tells him she's in love with him or of he asks her out all I know is that when we started going out I was happier than I've ever been in my life" said Maria

"Are you saying what I think you're saying" said Clint

"Depends on what I'm thinking" said Maria playfully

"Okay, Are you saying that I Clint Barton am the love of your life" asked Clint

"Don't flatter yourself" said Maria

"Hillside, why shouldn't i flatter myself" Clint asked

"Cause in a few months I'm going to be screaming it's all your fault" said Maria

"Intense" said Clint

"Yeah and I'm not gonna lie to you, put our kid in any danger and I'll kill you" said Maria as Clint gulped at the thought and nodded

"I-I love you" said Clint stuttering in fear of her killing him

"I love you too Clint" Maria said looking down at her now ringing phone

"Go ahead" Clint said nodding

_Hello_

_Hill is Barton with you_

_Yes why_

_Tell him he's going on a mission and he will be assassinating Rue lefort in France he'll know who she is _

_Okay_

_See you later Hill_

_See you later Director_

"Clint" said Maria

"Yeah" said Clint

"Fury told me to tell you that you'll be assassinating Rue lefort in France" said Maria

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that" said Clint with nervous laughter

"You knew about this before I did" said Maria

"No, I knew about the mission not exactly what it was" said Clint

"When did you plan on telling me" said Maria

"Today, I knew it was going to be a couple of days and that was it" said Clint

"Okay, but remember this we are going to be a family we can't always keep secrets" said Maria and Clinf nodded

"Did you pick up being intense and kind of scary from Fury" asked Clint

"No, Why" said Maria

"Never mind" said Clint

"Clint Barton why did you ask me that" said Maria

"Your having another Mood swing" said Clint

"You better be kidding" said Maria

"Sadly, I'm not kidding" said Clint

"Is it bad that I want this to end" said Maria looking Clint in the eyes a pure look of sorrow and Guilt in her eyes

"No, not really because when it ends we get a baby" said Clint

"I know, But that comes with nine or sometimes even eight or seven months of carrying a big heavy baby around inside of me" said Maria

"Maybe you'll only have two months left" said Clint

"Doubtful" said Maria

"Hey,don't put yourself down maybe it'll be an extremely small baby" said Clint

"Okay" said Maria

"So you're not upset or anything" asked Clint

"No" said Maria

"Then bye, I gotta go for that mission" said Clint giving her a quick kiss and leaving

"Bye" said Maria quietly and then once Clint was far from Maria a pair of hands went over her mouth and she tried to get away she really did but he overpowered her and she was put in a van

_Two hours later_

"Where am I" asked Maria

"Hydra" said the man

"Why am I here" asked Maria

"Agent Hill you are here for the soul in side of you" said the man

"Why do you want my baby" asked Maria

"That baby has potential to become a master assassin or a weapon coming from two assassins itself" said the man

"How are you gonna do this with out S.h.i.e.l.d finding out" said Maria

"We are going to give you a labor induced drug" said the man

"You need me alive the baby could die without me and the drug could kill me" said Maria

"Don't worry after the kid is born we just ship you off to the Shield base" said the man

"You can't do that without Shield eventually finding out" said Maria

"Listen I don't listen to girls like you" said the man

"and what kind of girl am I" said Maria

"The type of girl who has to be with the most popular guy or the strongest or bravest and then eventually you have a baby and live happily ever after and this time I'm going to turn your child in to a weapon" said the man

"Who are you" asked Maria

"I am Zarokoo, I work for the red room" said Zarokoo

_Three days later_

Today was the day Clint was supposed to come back and it was also the day that they were gonna give Maria the drug and she hoped that Clint would come early enough so the drug wouldn't be given and if he didn't she would fight until he got there but if he didn't come she was going to join them and betray Shield because of forgetting about her and eventually she would kill Clint for not coming at all but she had faith that he would come even if it was too late, and she hoped he didn't come to late


	15. Fifteen

"Over here" yelled a Agent and Clint ran in the room to Maria's side

"Are you okay" asked Clint

"I'm fine Clint, just go I'll meet you at the quinjet" said Maria getting up and Clint nodded and left to go find the baby and Maria knew where she was going, She was approaching the quinjet and she climbed in inside when Natasha thinking she was a enemy got up and pointed her gun at her

"Oh sorry" said Natasha

"It's okay" said Maria sitting down

"I checked the security footage" said Natasha sitting down next to her

"You saw it" said Maria

"Are you gonna tell him" asked Natasha

"Tell him that Hydra gave me a labor induced drug so that they could train his daughter to be a weapon yeah he'll take that one lightly" said Maria sarcastically

"You're right about that one" said Natasha

"What do you mean" asked Maria

"Everyone in that facility would be dead" said Natasha

"That's a bit crazy" said Maria

"It's true" said Natasha

"I know" said Maria with a sigh

_Three days later_

It's been a three days and Clint and Maria are at home with their daughter and they love watching her sleep for some reason it might just be because that's their daughter maybe it's because they want to keep her safe

"What do you want to name her" asked Maria

"What about Dakota" said Clint

"Sure" said Maria

"What about a last name" asked Clint, Maria didn't want to have her last name in her baby she she wanted nothing more than for Clint and Dakota to get along and have more in common than her and Dakota cause Moms are there for the girl talks and to feed them when their babies and then there's Dads they're there for the first bike rides and the other stuff but this dad he teaches her how fight and use weapons and maybe if she wants to one day be an assassin like her dad and I'm going to teach her martial arts

"Really" said Clint

"Yeah, it gives you guys one more thing in common apart from your eyes" said Maria

"Hillside she looks like an exact copy of you" said Clint

"That's probably because we have the same eye colour" said Maria and Clint chuckled quietly

"Yeah and by the way I saw the footage and they wanted to turn her in to a weapon" said Clint and Maria's eyes widened

"W-w-when did you see the footage" said Maria

"On my way there, I also know that you didn't want to tell me in case I freaked out" said Clint

"Okay" said Maria


	16. Sixteen

It's been Three years since Dakota was born and Maria is now Co-director so she deals with all of the new agents and stuff like that and if they both go on a mission they decide if she goes with Maria or Clint, which she always goes with Clint because she begs and sometimes she watches him kill people and she likes it

"Da, can't I come with you" said Dakota looking up at Clint

"Come here Shooter" said Clint and Dakota walked over and Clint picked her up and Shooter is a nickname for her because

"Why can't I come" said Dakota

"It's not safe and plus you got your Mom until I come back" said Clint

"I love mom but I love to watch you do your work" said Dakota

"Dakota as long as you're with me on a mission you're not safe, this time it's impossible to be safe" said Clint

"But maybe next time if I can kick butt" said Dakota

"No, I mean you're too young, maybe when you're ten" said Clint and Maria glared at him telling him not then

"Really" said Dakota excitedly

"Don't know depends on how much you've grown" said Clint

"I love you Da" said Dakota

"I love you too, Shooter" said Clint, they said Goodbye and Clint left

"Come on baby" said Maria

"Why Ma" said Dakota

"You have to go to bed" said Maria

"Why can't I stay up and wait for Da" said Dakota

"He won't be back for a couple days" said Maria

"And that's why I have to go to bed" said Dakota

"Yep" said Maria picking Dakota up and taking her to her room

_The next day_

"Ma" said Dakota

"Ya" said Maria

"When can I start training" asked Dakota

"That depends on when Daddy wants you to" said Maria

"Maybe he will say now when he gets back" said Dakota

"I highly doubt that" said Maria

"Can I not go to daycare today" asked Dakota

"But then I have to stay home" said Maria

"No, I can go to work with you" said Dakota

"Tell you what, you can go in my office and hang out with Kasey" said Maria

"You mean babysit" said Dakota

"Are you up for the challenge" asked Maria

"Yeah, beats going to Daycare" said Dakota


	17. Seventeen

It's been two years since Dakota was born and they were talking about training her five years sooner than she was supposed to be and it wasn't very often that you'd see Dakota hanging out with another kid unless it was her and Kasey watching the Agents train and that's all Dakota really does unless she's at home with Maria

"When will Daddy be home" asked Dakota

"Tomorrow" said Maria

"Who's that" asked Dakota pointing out of the window

"I don't know" said Maria getting up and going outside

"Are you Maria Hill" asked the man

"Yes is there a situation at work" asked Maria

"Yes could you look at this" asked the man and Maria nodded and looked at the book and the man knocked her out and headed towards the house and walked in and looked around

"Sir we've checked everywhere and she's nowhere to be found" said the man

"Look again" said another man

"Wait did you check the vents" asked a man pointing to a vent and the man walked up and looked in the vent and saw Dakota

"Your father must have taught you well" he said pulling Dakota out of the vent

"What's it to you" said Dakota

"Well missy it's everything to me so what's your name" asked the man

"Dakota" she said

"Well Dakota what did your father teach you" asked the man

"Everything you big bully" said Dakota

"Wow, _Everything_" said the man

"Yeah" said Dakota and continued "it was kind of implied" she said

"And how am I big bully" asked the man

"You knocked out my mom and I'll tell you something about me that is if I'm alive when you ask" said Dakota

"And what about you" asked the man

"I don't like bullies" said Dakota she hit the man in his area and ran as the other guys ran after her she eventually lost them but a woman blocked her

"Well you must be Dakota" said the woman

"Yes who are you" asked Dakota rudely

"I'm the mistress your new care giver" said the woman grabbing Dakota roughly by the arm and dragging her to the car

"What" said Dakota

"You will learn to fight or you will feel pain am I understood" said Mistress

"Yes m'am" said Dakota


	18. Eighteen

It's been two years since Dakota was kidnapped and she's four years old now and never misses her shot and she uses an old nickname her dad would call her Black Wolf and her hair is Black and she has blue-grey eyes and she's always in her combat suit which is a pitch black suit with a hood and black glasses with red lenses and a pitch black mask to cover her mouth and black gloves and basically just black everything even her hair has red streaks

"You can do this Black Wolf, you are a fighter you never miss you never show weakness" said the Mistress watching Black Wolf make a move and twist the guys neck and he fell

"You're a monster, you have no place in the world" said the man

"I hate every place in the world and what will you have" said Black Wolf before going on his back and breaking his neck

"This will come back and bite you in the ass" said the man before taking one last look around the room and then dying

"Very excellent" Mistress continued "that is why i have a mission for you" she said

"What the mission" asked Black Wolf

"I need you to Assassninate Natalie Romanova or also known as Natasha Romanoff" said Mistress throwing a file on the table

"Black Widow" said Black Wolf

"She was top of her class but she left so you are now in her place but way higher" said Mistress

"She works with the avengers I don't think I can do this" said Black Wolf closing the file

"Why would that be" said Mistress

"Tony stark is iron man and we have two assassins, a God and two lab experiments" said Black Wolf

"And you have better skills than Black Widow" said Mistress

"I do but I mean these are the Avengers all six of them combined makes them undefeated and they have a soldier from World War Two plus a genius and Hulk and spy assassin from the red room and an Archer plus a Norse god" said Black Wolf

"Go do the mission if you don't make it back I'll just train someone else to be like you" said Mistress

"Okay" said Black wolf going to get ready for the mission


	19. Nineteen

It's been two years since Dakota was kidnapped and she's four years old now and never misses her shot and she uses an old nickname her dad would call her Black Wolf and her hair is Black and she has blue-grey eyes and she's always in her combat suit which is a pitch black suit with a hood and black glasses with red lenses and a pitch black mask to cover her mouth and black gloves and basically just black everything even her hair has red streaks

"You can do this Black Wolf, you are a fighter you never miss you never show weakness" said the Mistress watching Black Wolf make a move and twist the guys neck and he fell

"You're a monster, you have no place in the world" said the man

"I hate every place in the world and what will you have" said Black Wolf before going on his back and breaking his neck

"This will come back and bite you in the ass" said the man before taking one last look around the room and then dying

"Very excellent" Mistress continued "that is why i have a mission for you" she said

"What the mission" asked Black Wolf

"I need you to Assassninate Natalie Romanova or also known as Natasha Romanoff" said Mistress throwing a file on the table

"Black Widow" said Black Wolf

"She was top of her class but she left so you are now in her place but way higher" said Mistress

"She works with the avengers I don't think I can do this" said Black Wolf closing the file

"Why would that be" said Mistress

"Tony stark is iron man and we have two assassins, a God and two lab experiments" said Black Wolf

"And you have better skills than Black Widow" said Mistress

"I do but I mean these are the Avengers all six of them combined makes them undefeated and they have a soldier from World War Two plus a genius and Hulk and spy assassin from the red room and an Archer plus a Norse god" said Black Wolf

"Go do the mission if you don't make it back I'll just train someone else to be like you" said Mistress

"Okay" said Black wolf going to get ready for the mission


End file.
